His Savior
by RichAtSin
Summary: "He was dying and there was nothing beautiful about it." Tony is in trouble and our favorite angel feels the need to save him. Tony/Cas, angsty musings, and PapaBear Gibbs


His Savior

Disclaimer: I do not own SPN or NCIS. This means I don't own Tony and Castiel in all their awesomeness. It's a real shame.

Summary: Tony couldn't help but question the Spartans' sanity due to their belief of a "beautiful death". He could say with full confidence now that it was a steaming pile of bullshit. He was dying and there was nothing beautiful about it. No. Hold that thought… there's this beautiful warmth and light slowly surrounding him…

A Tony/ Cas fic! Finally! Lol I think this will be one of many that I will write. (**TwilightRocks** this one's for you. A story where Tony can see Cas' true form.) I thank all who review my stories; I wouldn't bother writing if it weren't for those kind and constructive words. On that note…

Enjoy!

* * *

It's funny how life works.

Or sad how life works, rather.

There on the cold hard concrete floor of an abandoned alley, the usually lively Anthony DiNozzo lay – his life depleting as the seconds ticked away. He could feel the blood seeping from the multiple gunshot wounds in his abdomen. A tepid little puddle of crimson was accumulating around his body, soaking his clothes and skin. He couldn't help but drum his fingers through it, making tiny splashes.

He was dying…a bit too slowly for his liking. He rubbed his blood between his fingers, feeling the warm sticky liquid that gave him life. He was shocked and he needed the reassurance that this sad thing was actually happening to him. He was only walking home from a grocery store for Pete's sake! He _just so_ happened to pass by an alley containing a jumpy and armed drug addict. He'd only approached because the poor man was huddled in a corner. Tony thought the man was hurt, not doing Angel Dust. He only wanted to help, not get shot.

_And _God_, it hurt so bad. _

"Special, no, _Very_ Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo taken down by a punk with a gun, not in the line of duty but while walking home. Didn't that sound _spectacular_?" Tony thought bitterly. He always thought he'd go out like Cagney in _White Heat_ – in a fiery explosion. Or in a heated shoot out like his partner from Peoria, Danny, had. Or maybe taking a bullet for one of his NCIS teammates.

_His team…_

Tears were threatening to spill from his half-lidded eyes. The last time he saw them he was in a rage. He was tired of the condescending remarks McGee had been making recently, so he voiced it. Ziva backed McGee up and before he knew it he was ranting about the mistreatment he'd been dealt with. He yelled at Gibbs for leaving to Mexico and abandoning them, and then coming back like nothing had happened. And then using them like puppets in that war game.

He moved to McGee after a few more snipes at his beloved bastard of a boss. He yelled at the young man for being a dick – to put it nicely. For thinking that just because he had a higher degree he was better than the Senior Field Agent. For looking down at him and disrespecting him. Every tease or joke McGee hit Tony with wasn't meant to be funny, but to hurt him. Ziva's tongue-lashing was about the same as McGee's. He had had enough. He stormed out of the building, but not before telling Gibbs he'd have his resignation on the desk first thing in the morning on Monday. There were no cases to investigate so he did not feel the least bit guilty for walking out.

It was a Friday and the team including Abby, Ducky and Jimmy were going to a bar to have some fun – relieve some stress. Abby had called about twenty three times, Ducky twenty one and Jimmy twenty two, all telling him to come out as well. To make amends to forget about everything. Abby had said "to be a happy family."

_Should've gone…_

But of course he didn't go. He had to keep a grudge. Had he gone he could've told them how he really felt. How much they meant to him. He could have been with his family instead of lying in his own blood. He would have been bothering his probies again and getting a head slap from Gibbs.

_Gibbs…_

"Can't die…without letting Gibbs know first…"

He snapped out of his shock and with weak hands he reached for his cell. He had Gibbs' number on speed dial – within seconds he was making the call.

"Gibbs better pick up fast… I'm fading by the second." Tony thought, anxiety building in his chest. Sure enough…

"DiNozzo!"

_Hallelujah. Someone upstairs might not hate him that much after all._

"DiNozzo. I know you're pissed, and you have every right to be, but –"

"Boss…" Tony choked. He told himself that he was choking on his blood, and not the tears that were betraying him at this moment.

Gibbs' gut immediately started sending warning signals to his brain. He automatically got to his feet and started walking toward the exit of the bar. The rest of the family, as Abby rightly called it, had followed, albeit with some curious glances at each other.

"Boss. I'm so sorry. I love you guys. I really do."

"DiNozzo? What the hell are you going on about?" Gibbs tone was saturated in worry.

"I didn't mean to scream at you like that. Well, no, I did mean it…but I shouldn't have. You guys are my family."

"DiNozzo. What's going on?" Gibbs' voice was getting louder as he got more worried. He could hear that Tony's voice was weak, and was getting weaker. He could hear his best Agent's labored breathing.

"Boss. Been shot…don't think I'll…" Tony coughed and blood sprayed all over his face, "Take care of the team. I'm so sorry."

"Tony! Don't you dare give up!" Gibbs was screaming now and everyone looked at him with fear in their hearts.

_Tony's in trouble. _

"M' Sorry."

"Stop apologizing! Where are you?"

"Sign'o weakness…right…" Tony was struggling now more than ever.

"Where are you?" Gibbs repeated. His voice was pleading and thick with emotion.

_Damn it. Marines may not cry._

"Gi…bbs…'member… when y' hired me? W's one of th' best…days of my life." Tony let out a weak laugh, causing more blood to spew from his lips.

_Damn it all to hell. He was a marine. He watched his buddies die in desert storm without a tear. Why the hell were his eyes watering up right now? Now was not the time for tears._

"Anthony" Gibbs' voice cracked as he said his favorite Agent's name, "Don't you say your goodbyes to me. Don't you dare. That's an order. Now _where are you?_"

Tears were gushing out of the Italian's eyes now. He smiled, his lips and chin stained with red, when Gibbs said his name. It was the second time he'd called him Anthony. It was too bad it would be the last.

"You were always like a father to me." Tony made sure he said that as loud and clear as he could.

_Fuck. That did it._

The second B for Bastard, Legendary Leroy Jethro Gibbs now had tears dropping like bombs down his cheeks.

"Where are you, Son? Please, just tell me where you are."

Tony's heart clenched and it took all he could to not just flat out start bawling.

"Th' alley…'cross from… my… apartment. Was…a pleasure workin' with y' guys…"

"No. No, no, no. Anthony, _Son, _hang in there!"

Gibbs knew the place Tony was talking about and instantly started racing towards. Everyone had followed, but Gibbs was way in front – he was running to fast, even for the ex-Mossad.

"Take care… I mean it… Gibbs. Or… I'll haunt… your ass." The end was coming slowly and painfully for Tony.

"Hang in there! That's an order!" Gibbs' cried pushing his legs even faster than before.

"Don't think…that's an order…I can follow… but I'll try…" With that, Tony's hand dropped and the cell phone clattered on the concrete.

"No, no, no. Hang in there! Keep talking to me, damn it! Please Son, keep talking to me." Gibbs had made the pleading phrase a mantra. Tony, his ears still sharp as ever – not dulling in his time of dying, heard it in the background. But he couldn't do anything. He was too weak. He tried one last time to reach the phone, but to no avail.

_It shouldn't've been this way._

He was so fucking cold. He'd never felt so isolated in his life, even with Gibbs' voice coming from the phone. The movies made dying look so cool, with the dramatic music and special effects and those oh-so awesome famous last words. But _damn_ was it depressing. There was no music, none of those special effects here, just pain and suffering.

Tony couldn't help but question the Spartans' sanity due to their belief of a "beautiful death". He could say with full confidence now that it was a steaming pile of bullshit. He was dying and there was nothing beautiful about it.

His tears hadn't stopped yet – he didn't even know he could cry. He hadn't cried since his mother… Huh. Maybe he'd see his mother soon. Would he see Kate? Paula? Jenny?

_He missed them so much…_

None of these thoughts had contributed anything to the stopping of his annoying tears. They were ruining image of the last things he'd ever see. He needed to focus on trying to stay alive. Well, long enough to say a real goodbye to Gibbs. To his family.

Castiel saw the man lying in his blood, fighting hard for his life. He was strong; anyone would have been dead by now. He'd only been passing by – wandering aimlessly before he had to meet Dean. He hadn't seen how the man got hurt, but he sensed the massive amount of pain as if it were his own.

Anthony was his name…

He thought about leaving Anthony there. People died all the time after all. It wasn't up to him to save a dying man just because he felt bad for him. It was a cruel world and things like this happened all the time, even to good people. Castiel could see he was one of the good ones. His soul had a certain…_light_.

Anthony wasn't a saint he could see – not by a long shot, but he had a heart of gold. He saved people and he loved doing it. He was dedicated. Strong. He was like Dean. Castiel couldn't leave him there to die, not after what he saw in this man. And he _was_ going to die, soon if something wasn't done quickly – he lost so much blood already.

Yet he's still fighting. Even if it wasn't for himself. He was fighting to make this Gibbs person happy.

_Like Dean fought to make John happy._

Castiel wasn't going to let him die. He teleported to Tony's side and saw that the man's eyes were closed. However, to his glee, Tony was still breathing. Now, as the Angel was closer to the man, he could see just how beautiful this man's soul was. How much it was like Dean's soul. It had gone through hurt, but it wouldn't stop fighting.

A smile adorned the angel's face. He made the right decision in wanting to save this man. He was special. Castiel laid his right hand on Tony's head and his left hand on Tony's abdomen. He poured some of his energy into the young man. He was giving a piece of himself to the dying man, mending him, saving him.

Tony suddenly felt warmth overcome his body. It was as if the sun were kissing him gently all over.

It felt so… _heavenly_. Was he finally dead? If so, he could finally agree with the whole "beautiful death" thing…

He forced open his eyes that had shut against his will. What he saw made his heart flutter. It was the most beautiful thing he'd ever laid eyes on. It was this… pure light and warmth. He could make out these glorious, stunning wings that had to be several yards long. It too was made of pure light. He couldn't stop himself from reaching up for a touch. When his fingertips made contact he felt a sudden feeling of joy within him, he could feel all the energy, he could feel all the love pouring inside of him with just one touch.

Then he felt even more warmth surround his hand. He blinked slowly and saw that there was a hand over his, made of pure light. His eyes travelled sideways to see who this heavenly stranger was. He was met with this intense yet innocent, striking blue eyes. And what had to be the most perfect face he'd ever seen.

"Beautiful…" he breathed. As he inhaled, something he could only describe and _pure_ entered his lungs. He found that he could breathe easier.

Castiel's lip twitched and he cocked his head to the side. No one had ever called him beautiful before. Castiel took his eyes off of the man beneath him momentarily, to look at the entrance to the alleyway. He heard footsteps approaching. The distant calls that consisted of, "_Tony, Tony! Listen to me, Hang in there. I'm almost there,"_ were coming closer. He looked down again to find wondrous green eyes staring back at him like he was the Supreme Being in all of existence.

Castiel gazed at the man for a second longer before gently pressing his lips on Tony's forehead.

"You've done well. Keep fighting, Anthony," he said, lips brushing against Tony's forehead with every word. Castiel's voice was the most melodic thing he'd ever heard. It was like a piano symphony was playing to Tony's soul and he couldn't help but let out one of the biggest smiles he's ever made. Castiel instantly felt…happy? Was that what they called this glorious feeling in his chest? The smile had clearly been one of the most striking things he'd seen since he'd been on Earth – dried blood and all. He gave Tony a small smile of his own, and as quickly as he'd come, he disappeared.

Tony still felt the warmth the Angel had blessed him with. He still felt the energy coursing through his veins. He was lying in a pool of his own blood, but he couldn't be any happier than he was at this moment. Or so he thought.

He heard Gibbs approaching like a mad man. What the hell was his problem?

"Oh. Right…I'm dying." Tony thought sheepishly.

"Tony!" Gibbs dropped to his knees next to his beloved Agent. A man that he saw as his son. "Tony, I'm here. The ambulance is on its way. And…Jesus…Tony…"

Gibbs stared in horror at the blood he was kneeling in. It was…everywhere. His boy was going to bleed out. Hell, he _was_ bleeding out. Five sets of footsteps had echoed in the alley.

"Dear God! Antony…" Ducky's voice was alarmed. "Jethro! Put pressure on the boy's wounds for God's sake! He's losing too much blood!"

Gibbs did just that, with the help of a now sobbing Goth.

"Ohmygod, my Tony! Ohmygod, _ohmygod_."

"Sshh. Abbs, I'll be okay. Don't cry for me. Smile Abs…please? Smile…for me?" Tony didn't like how pale everybody's face became. He didn't like the sadness he caused. "Calm down. Smile for me…"

Abby smiled, it was watery, but a smile nonetheless and that was good enough for Tony.

"Atta' girl…" and with that Tony's eyes closed.

The frenzy that took place after that was beyond control.

"Tony!" Abby screamed.

"McGee! Where are the damn ambulance?" Gibbs yelled.

"They're here!" McGee said in a rush.

"Hurry!" Ducky yelled at the ambulance.

Jimmy had helped with getting Tony on a gurney to quicken the process. Gibbs and Abby rode with Tony. Ziva hijacked the ambulance to get to the hospital faster…

_About a week and a half later…_

"It's an absolute miracle," Dr. Pitt declared, "You should have died, Tony. The amount of blood you lost was tremendous. The fact that you're up and… healthy in this short amount of time is _uncanny_!"

"Well, what can I say? I'm blessed," Tony half-joked.

"You have one hell of an Angel on your shoulder then DiNozzo," Dr. Pitt said shaking his head in disbelief. "First the plague and now _this_?"

"So I'm good?"

"The bullets passed right through you and didn't even come near any vital organs. You're damn lucky. Either that or you're immortal…" Dr. Pitt mused aloud.

"Don't put any thoughts in his head, Doc." Gibbs said strolling in the room with a cup of the black sludge he called coffee.

Dr. Pitt chuckled.

"So can I ditch this place or what?"

"Yes, Tony, you can."

The rambunctious Italian jumped up from his hospital bed and let out a victory howl.

"Yes! Home sweet home! Pizza, movies here I come!"

"You'll be staying with me, DiNozzo." Gibbs warned.

Tony stopped his howling at once.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me." Gibbs crooked his finger, beckoning him to follow.

"_Braaadd_." Tony whined.

Dr. Pit chuckled. "A guy like you needs some supervision with wounds like that."

"You said I was healed!"

"There's nothing wrong with being too careful. Besides, I'm not going against your Boss. _Ever._"

"You broke my leg! You owe me!"

Gibbs rolled his eyes and unleashed a well deserved smack to the back of his Senior Field Agent's head. Things were getting back to normal.

"Stop badgering the poor guy, DiNozzo. Wait outside while I get your prescription for your painkillers."

"I don't need medicine…" Tony grumbled as he walked out of the room he called his own for seven days. He sighed and leaned against the wall outside the hospital room. He unconsciously scanned the vicinity, before he closed his eyes.

_Wait a minute._

His eyes snapped open and he looked to his right. There stood a man, against a window, facing him. He had on a trench coat, a suit underneath, and a loose tie to top it off. He had stubble on his face and ruffled dark hair. He had the most innocent look in his face, but a wise one as well. And then…

His eyes. They were a piercing blue, _familiar_, set of eyes.

He blinked and for a second he saw the being of light he saw when he was dying. He saw it glowing around the scruffy, yet handsome man. He saw those stunning wings. He took a step toward the familiar stranger – his savior from the other night, and… what the hell?

They were a mere two inches apart all of a sudden. Tony blinked, and then proceeded to look the man up and down. He wanted to get close, but not _this close_. The scruffy man seemed to understand and cleared his throat. He stepped back slightly, still close – but not enough to molest Tony's space.

"My apologies," he had a low, gravelly voice, but Tony could hear the faint melody. It was there. He could feel the warmth within him build up. Tony's content grew as well as his unbounded curiosity.

"Who are you?"

The angel cocked his head to the side. He waited for a brief moment, taking in Tony's state. He was healthy. There was no more pain. Castiel had done what he wanted to do. He saved him. With satisfaction, he answered the Italian.

"I am Castiel. I am an angel of the Lord."

"Castiel…" Tony repeated softly.

_My savior._

Who would have thought there were angels in this cold world? But he couldn't have doubted it now. Not after his near death experience. The Italian let out a mega-watt grin, totally unfazed by the shorter man's declaration.

"Thank you. I owe you _big time_." He could have said more, but the gratitude in his voice was extremely potent. It was more than enough for the free-willed angel. Tony's grin was lit up the angel's eyes, and caused a small grin to manifest on his own face.

And just like that, Castiel was gone. Tony had no time to react.

"Who're you thanking, Tony?" Gibbs came out behind Tony, startling the younger man.

Tony chuckled, "Ah, didn't see you there, boss. You really shouldn't sneak up on people. It's not nice."

The former marine smirked and then gave him the famous stare.

"I was just thanking my lucky stars."

Gibbs looked at the younger man with tender eyes. He wasted no time in rubbing Tony's head affectionately.

"Luck didn't save you, Anthony. You did. Now let's go." Gibbs proceeded to exit the hospital; he didn't want to get all touchy-feely in public. He was almost bursting with glee that Tony was alive _and_ decided to stay on the team. But he had an image to obtain. The legendary Leroy Jethro Gibbs, second B for bastard, freeze-you-with-a-look former marine did not express glee or pour out his emotions.

_Well, he was half right._

Tony followed Gibbs outside, relishing the fresh air. He felt as if he could do back flips and cartwheels, but instead of pissing off Gibbs he decided to be a good boy and keep calm. They got to the car and Tony hopped in.

"I don't really have to stay with you do I?" the very special agent asked.

Gibbs sent him an ice cold glare. Tony cleared his throat and said,

"Right. Stupid question."

With a slight huff, Tony turned his head to peer out the window. He immediately smiled at the sight. Luminous green eyes met heavenly blue ones. Castiel, his savior in a trench coat, was outside staring at the Italian.

'_Thank you_,' he mouthed.

His ears were greeted with the flapping of wings as his eyes gazed at the empty space his angel occupied a mere millisecond ago. The smile never left his face.

"What the hell are you smiling about? You pass gas or something?" Gibbs had been staring at the young man for a while now, concern decorating his features. Tony laughed.

"Just grateful to be alive, Boss."

* * *

End.

It's not the type of story I usually write… And it took me longer to write it than I anticipated.

So? How was it? Like, hate, love? Should I do a sequel? Any ideas? Issues? Random comments?

Review and Cas will save you from a paranoid drug addict and stalk you to make sure you're fine. xD


End file.
